wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Komediantka/X
Janka leżała chora. Zdawało się jej, że leży na dnie studni i z tych głębin, w które ją zepchnęli, widzi tylko blady błękit nieba, czasem noc zupełną, czasem migotanie gwiazd, to jakieś skrzydła przelatujące kładły cień na jej oczy, że przestawała wiedzieć o wszystkim; czuła tylko, że to falowanie życia i jego odgłosy, jego zamęty, krzyki, łzy i rozpacze sączyły się po gładkich cembrowinach i zlewały w jej duszy jak w zbiorniku, i przenikały ją całą bólem nieświadomym, który jednak czuła w każdym tętnie swojego jestestwa. Zdawało się jej, że jest coraz dalej nie tylko od życia, ale i od marzeń, bo ilekroć razy chciała coś myśleć, kombinować, tworzyć w myśli jakiś obraz lub pojęcie, wymykało się jej wszystko z mózgu jakby przez jakieś olbrzymie szczeliny i czuła tylko pustkę i ból samotności. Dnie wlokły się tak wolno, jakby były nanizane na łańcuchy wieków, jak wloką się tym, co stracili wszystko, nawet nadzieję. Zawiadomiła dyrekcję, że jest chora, ale nikt jej nie odwiedził, Cabińska tylko przez Wicka kazała powiedzieć, że Jadzia tęskni za lekcjami, i nic więcej. Tam grają, uczą się, tworzą coś, żyją! Ona leżała, pogrążona w apatii zupełnej niby dusza zmiażdżona, która zaledwie śmie chwilami pomyśleć, że jest jeszcze, i znowu zapada w agonię, która nie może się jednak skończyć zapomnieniem – śmiercią. Nie była właściwie fizycznie chorą, bo ją nic nie bolało, ale była umierającą z wewnętrznego wyczerpania. Zdawało się jej, że cały zapas wydała w ciągu tych trzech miesięcy teatralnego życia i teraz kona z głodu duszy, która nie ma czym żyć dłużej. W te długie dni, w tę nieskończoną męczarnię ciszy nocy, rozmyślała wolno, a raczej odczuwała wszystkich i wszystko, i to powolne, ale zupełnie jednostronne uświadomienie sobie otoczenia napełniało ją gryzącym smutkiem. – Nie ma szczęścia na świecie... – szeptała; i zdawało się jej, że dotąd miała kataraktę na oczach, którą jej los zdjął brutalnie. Przejrzała, ale były chwile, w których żałowała dawnych ciemności i chodzenia po omacku. – Nie ma szczęścia! – mówiła gorzko i pesymizm ten, pesymizm kobiet i namiętnych charakterów, buntowniczy i gwałtowny, owładnął jej duszą zupełnie. Zobaczyła wszędzie tylko zło i podłość. Jak w latarni czarnoksięskiej przesuwały się przed nią wszystkie znajome postacie i wszystkie spychała do jednego dołu z pogardą, nie wyjmując Władka, który tylko raz zajrzał do niej, zaczął się usprawiedliwiać, ale przerwała mu niecierpliwie i prosiła, żeby sobie poszedł. Poznała go już dosyć i ze zdziwieniem myślała, że ona go przecież nigdy nie kochała naprawdę. – Dlaczego? dlaczego? – zapytywała siebie. Wstyd i żal zaczął ją przejmować, że mogła upaść tak nisko, i dla kogo jeszcze!... Wydał się jej teraz tak marnym i pospolitym... Nie mogła sobie tego darować. Męczyło ją to okropnie, że nie mogła już nic odmienić. – Co za fatalność postawiła go na mojej drodze?... – zapytywała dalej. Wobec siebie czuła się głęboko upokorzoną. – Nie kochałam go... – myślała i dreszcz niesmaku i obrzydzenia zatrząsł nią. Zaczynał być dla niej nienawistnym. I teatr stracił wiele w tych godzinach rozmyślań. Patrzyła się na niego przez te ciągłe kłótnie i intrygi zakulisowe, przez marność tych jego kapłanów i przez własne zawody. – Nie takim go widziałam dawniej! – ubolewała. Zmniejszało się w niej wszystko i szarzało coraz bardziej; zaczynała wszędzie odkrywać łachmany, blagę i kłamstwo... Ludzie przysłaniali jej sobą wszystko. Nie pragnęła już królowania na scenie. – Cóż to jest? – szeptała. – Cóż to jest?... I widziała pstrą, różnorodną publiczność, której było obojętnym, czy sztuka ma jakąś wartość lub nie. Przychodziła tylko się bawić i śmiać, chciała błazeństw i cyrku. – Cóż to jest?... Komedianctwo dla zarobku i dla bawienia tłumu... Scena wydawała się jej prawdziwą areną dla popisu klownów i małp tresowanych. – O! o!... – jęczała dotknięta tym boleśnie. – Chciałam być bawicielką motłochu... a gdzież sztuka? – pytała się wpatrując w jakąś przestrzeń nieskończoną. – Cóż jest czystą sztuką? ideałem?... tym, dla czego setki ludzi poświęca życie?... Co to jest i gdzie to jest? – pytała się znowu niespokojnie, ale zaczynała widzieć, że wszystko jest raczej zabawą niż celem, Literatura, poezja, muzyka, malarstwo, wszystkie sztuki piękne przesunęły się przed jej myślami i nie mogła oddzielić ich strony pożytkowej od czysto artystycznej. Widziała, że wszyscy grają, śpiewają, tworzą tylko dlatego, żeby się ten ogromny, brutalny tłum bawił... Dla niego poświęcają życie, krew i marzenia; dla niego walczą i cierpią dla niego, dla niego żyją i umierają... Ujrzała ten olbrzymi tłum Grzesikiewiczów, Kotlickich, mecenasów, jako srogiego w swojej głupocie i niskich popędach pana, który z uśmiechem półdrwiącym i półłaskawym spogląda na całą rzeszę ludzką, która przed nim maluje, gra, czyta, tworzy i żebrze rozdenerwowanym spojrzeniem łaski i uznania... I widziała jedną wielką, silną falę ciżby ludzkiej, rozlewającą się szeroko po nizinach, kołysaną wolno i nie dążącą nigdzie, a z drugiej tych wszystkich, jak przerzynali ciżbę we wszystkich kierunkach, mówili coś głośno, śpiewali z uniesieniem, wskazywali na przestrzeń, zwracali uwagę na gwiazdy, chcieli zaprowadzić jakiś ład w kłębiącym się bezładnie tłumie, torowali drogi, prosili głębokimi głosami, zaklinali, ale tłum albo się śmiał, albo potakiwał głucho i stał w miejscu, falując i wypychając poza siebie tych ludzi albo ich depcząc. – Co to? Dlaczego? – rzucała zapytania strwożona głęboko. – Nie potrzebują nas, to ich zostawić samych i zostać na uboczu, i być tylko dla siebie i ze sobą – myślała. Ale znowu się to wszystko mieszało w jej głowie, że nie mogła pojąć, jak by to żyć można poza wszystkimi, że nie warto by żyć. Myśli podobne rozsadzały jej czaszkę zamętem. Sowińska, która ją doglądała z macierzyńską troskliwością, przerwała jej te majaczenia. – Niech pani jedzie do domu – powiedziała jej szczerze. – Nigdy. – Po cóż ma się pani tak marnować. Odpocznie pani trochę, nabierze sił i znowu z powrotem wróci pani do teatru. – Nie – odpowiedziała cicho. – Ale, była tu u mnie wczoraj Niedzielska stara. – Zna się pani z nią? – Wcale, tylko miała mały interesik. O, to hycel baba! – dodała. – Trochę tylko może za bardzo skąpa, ale to dosyć zresztą poczciwa kobieta. – Poczciwa, doświadczysz pani jeszcze jej poczciwości. – Dlaczego? – zapytała Janka, ale bez ciekawości; co ją to mogło obchodzić teraz. – Powiem tylko tyle, że wcale pani nie kocha, o! wcale. – To dziwna, bo jej przecież nie zrobiłam nic złego. Sowińska zmieniła się gwałtownie, bo spojrzała na nią ze złością i chciała coś powiedzieć ostro, ale zobaczywszy na jej twarzy zupełną obojętność dała spokój i wyszła. Janka zaczęła myśleć o Bukowcu. – Nie mam domu – myślała nawet bez goryczy. – Taki szeroki świat na mieszkanie – dodała, ale przypomniała sobie to, co Grzesikiewicz mówił jej o ojcu, i poruszyła się, jakby ją coś zabolało. Niepokój, nie taki, jaki ogrania człowieka w przededniu czegoś, ale taki, jaki się czuje przy wspominaniu jakiegoś dobra utraconego na zawsze, owładnął jej sercem. Był to ból przeszłości, jakby ciche wspomnienie umarłych w godzinie rozmyślań i rachunków z samym sobą. Ale te wspomnienia Bukowca i tych nocy samotnych, w których marzyła zapominając o wszystkim i stwarzała sobie takie cudowne światy, zajaśniały w jej mózgu bardzo silnie. Tylko wspomnienie przyrody bujnej i wspaniałej, pól olbrzymich, jarów zacisznych a pełnych szmerów i śpiewów, zieleni i dzikości potężnej pięknem, owiewało ją melancholią i kołysało czarem jej duszę, zmęczoną życiem i walką. Tylko te lasy, w których się wychowywała, te mroczne głębie, pełne cudów niewypowiedzianych, te drzewa olbrzymy, pomiędzy którymi czuła się jak pomiędzy braćmi nieledwie, z którymi była złączoną tysiącami powinowactw, rysowały się w jej mózgu coraz potężniej. Tęskniła za nimi teraz, nasłuchiwała nocami, bo się jej wydawało, że słyszy poważny szum jesienny boru, senne szmery gałęzi, że czuje w sobie to powolne, nieskończone kołysanie się olbrzymów; te miękkie złotawe ruchy, krzyki radosne ptaków, zapachy młodych pędów sosen i jałowców; to życie powolne przyrody całej. Leżała godzinami całymi bez słowa, bez myśli i bez ruchu, bo dusza była tam, w tych borach zielonych; chodziła rozłogami, po których kwitły maliny dzikie i tarnina, błądziła przez pola zarośnięte, niby lasem żytami wysokimi, które z szumem kołysały się i połyskiwały w słońcu rosami; przedzierała się przez zagajniki pełne sosenek i ciężkich zapachów żywicznych. Szła każdą drogą, każdą granicą i ścieżką każdą i witała się ze wszystkim, i mówiła i polom, i lasom, i błękitom, i górom: – Jestem! Jestem! – I uśmiechała się, jakby odnajdywała stracone szczęście. Wyzdrowiała prawie przez te wspomnienia orzeźwiające. Ósmego dnia wstała i czując się dosyć silną poszła na spacer. Zapragnęła świeżego powietrza, zieleni nie zakurzonej pyłem miasta, słońca i przestrzeni wielkiej, która by się nie dała objąć wzrokiem. Czuła, że to miasto dusi ją coraz bardziej, że tutaj na każdym kroku musi swoje j a ograniczać, skupiać się i ciągle szamotać ze wszystkimi barierami zwyczaju i zależności. Przeszła plac Broni i za Cytadelą szła wilgotnymi ławicami piasku ku Bielanom. Cisza ją ogarnęła zupełna. Słońce świeciło jasno i ciepło, ale od wody zawiewał jędrny, pokrzepiający chłód. Patrzyła na rzekę, toczącą się z cichym pluskiem, popręgowaną białymi grupkami piany, na niejasne sylwetki łodzi, przesuwających się środkiem. Piła wolno i pełną piersią ten spokój, jaki ją otoczył; czuła jakby wskrzeszenie w sobie sił starganych. Położyła się na żółtym piasku wybrzeża i zapatrzona w połyskliwą kresę wody, zapomniała o wszystkim. Zdawało się jej tylko, jakby płynęła z prądem, że mija brzegi, domy, lasy i wciąż płynie w jakąś dal nieskończoną a niebieskawą, niby w bezmiar wiszący nad nią; że nic już nie wie, tylko czuje niewypowiedzianą rozkosz kołysania się z falą i że to jest niezmiernym szczęściem oddać się na łaskę żywiołu i bez chęci jakiej bądź, bez myśli dać się porwać i nieść, i usypiać coraz głębiej przy tym szmerze łagodnym fali, przejmującym słodyczą; nie żyć, nie pamiętać, tylko czuć niejasno barwy, wonie, dźwięki, drganie świetlane gwiazd, życie tych drzew, szepty nieskończoności, całą tę pulsację matki–ziemi i niezmierności. Ocknęła się z tego półsnu, bo obok niej przeszedł jakiś stary człowiek z wędką w ręku. Popatrzył na nią przechodząc i usiadł prawie obok niej, nad samym brzegiem, spokojnie zarzucił wędkę i czekał. Miał tak poczciwą twarz, że poczuła chęć porozmawiania z nim, myślała już, jak zacząć, gdy on odezwał się pierwszy. – Chcesz się pani przejechać na drugą stronę? Janka spojrzała na niego pytająco. – Aha! nie rozumiemy się. Myślałem, że pani chciała się utopić. – Nie myślałam nawet o śmierci – odpowiedziała cicho. – Ho! ho! niespodziewany byłby honor dla rzeki. Poprawił wędki i zamilkł skupiając całą uwagę na rybki, które się zaczęły uwijać koło przynęty i haczyka. Cisza jakby się rozpostarła jeszcze głębsza i rzuciła jej duszę w wyczuwanie błogości uspakajania się; czuła, że ją przenika jakieś dobro ogromne, że ten majestat przestrzeni, wody i zieleni podnosi ją i wyrywa z jej piersi niemy hymn dziękczynienia i czystej radości istnienia, bo nie związanej z żadną rzeczą bytu. Wyprostowywała się niejako i olbrzymiejąc zaczynała żyć życiem powszednim. Stary spoglądał na nią z boku i po ustach wąskich przewijał mu się uśmiech niezgłębiony. Poczuła ten wzrok i spojrzała na niego. Oczy ich spotkały się i zatonęły w sobie długo i życzliwie. Porwała ją nagła i niepowstrzymana chęć wypowiedzenia się przed nim do dna. Ten nieznajomy miał taki dobrotliwy wyraz twarzy, taka powaga mądrości świeciła w jego oczach, że wzbudził w niej nieprzepartą sympatię. Przysunęła się bliżej i rzekła cicho: – Nie myślałam o śmierci. – To szukałaś pani uspokojenia? – Tak. Chciałam zobaczyć przyrodę i zapomnieć... – O czym? – O życiu! – szepnęła głucho i łzy rozczulenia gwałtownego zabłysły w jej oczach. – Dziecko pani jesteś. Tak tragicznie usposobił pewnie jaki zawód miłosny, ambicyjka al– bo brak może obiadu? – Razem to nie dość, żeby się czuć bardzo, bardzo nieszczęśliwą? – Razem to jest jedno nic, bo jak ja myślę, nie ma wprost nic, co by zupełnego, świadomego siebie człowieka mogło uczynić nieszczęśliwym. – Kto pani jesteś? –zapytał po pewnym przestanku – to jest, co pani robisz? – Jestem w teatrze. – Aha! komediancki świat! Udawania, które później bierzecie za rzeczywistość, chimery! to psuje duszę ludzką. Najwięksi aktorzy to tylko maszynki, nakręcone czasem przez mędrców, czasem przez geniusze, ale najczęściej przez głupstwo, mówiące do jeszcze większego głupstwa. Aktorzy, artyści, twórcy! to tylko ślepe narzędzia przyrody–natury, która ich używa do objawienia siebie i dla celów sobie tylko wiadomych. Im się zdaje, że oni są czymś istotnym – smutne złudzenie, są narzędziem, które pójdzie na śmiecie wtedy, jak przestanie być potrzebnym albo zrobi się nieużytecznym. – Kto pan jesteś? – zapytała prawie bezwiednie, poruszona jego słowami. – Stary człowiek, jak pani widzi, który łapie ryby i lubi gawędzić. O tak, jestem bardzo stary. Przychodzę tutaj codziennie latem, jeśli jest pogoda, na kilka godzin i łapię rybki, jeśli się pozwolą łapać. Na cóż to pani? Nazwisko nic panią nie objaśni. Jestem tylko jednostką w ogólnej cyfrze, która ma swój numer wejścia na świat i będzie go mieć przy zejściu. Jestem komóreczką czucia, dawno już zapisaną i zaklasyfikowaną przez bliźnich w rubryce "niedołęgi" – mówił uśmiechając się żartobliwie. – Nie chciałam tym zapytaniem obrazić pana. – Nigdy się o nic nie gniewam. Gniewa się tylko lub raduje głupstwo – odpowiedział. – Człowiek powinien patrzeć, obserwować i na swoją drogę – dorzucił ściągając kiełbia z haczyka. Mroziła ją trochę ta powaga i stanowczy, nie dopuszczający dyskusji ton mowy. – Pani z warszawskiego teatru? – zapytał zarzucając znowu wędkę. – Nie; jestem w towarzystwie Cabińskiego, zna pan pewnie. – Nie znam, nie słyszałem. – Jak to, nie słyszał pan nic o Cabińskim i o "Tivoli", nie czytał pan? – pytała ogromnie zdziwiona, że może być ktoś w Warszawie, co nie zna i nie interesuje się teatrem. – Nie chodzę wcale do teatru i nie czytuję pism. – Ależ to niemożebne! – Widać zaraz, że pani masz dwadzieścia lat, bo wołasz zdumiona: Niemożebne! i patrzysz się pani na mnie jak na upośledzonego umysłowo albo jak na barbarzyńcę. – Ale niepodobna mi było przypuścić ani na chwilę, rozmawiając z panem, że... – Że się nie interesuję teatrem, tak, że nie czytam pism, tak – odpowiedział za nią. – Nie umiem nawet i rozumieć dlaczego? – No, bo mnie to nic nie obchodzi – odpowiedział prosto. – Nic pana nie obchodzi, co się dzieje w świecie, jak żyją, co robią, co myślą? – Nie. Pani się to wydaje pewnie potwornym, a to jest zupełnie naturalnym. Czy nasze Maćki, Bartki i Jagny zajmują się teatrem albo sprawami świata? Nie, prawda? – Ależ to chłopi, to zupełnie co innego. – To jest to samo, z tym tylko, że dla nich wcale nie istnieją wasze sławy i wielkości i że im zupełnie wszystko jedno, czy Newton lub Szekspir był, czy też nie był. Bardzo im z tym dobrze, bardzo. Janka milczała, bo się jej to wydawało paradoksalnym i niezbyt prawdziwym. – Cóż ja się dowiem z waszych pism i teatrów, że się kochają, nienawidzą, gryzą, że jest, jak było, panowanie zła i przemocy, że świat i życie to wielki młyn, w którym się trą na miazgę mózgi i sumienia. To już wygodniej nic nie wiedzieć. – Ale czy się powinno tak egoistycznie odsuwać od wszystkiego? – W tym jest właśnie mądrość. Nie żądać nic dla siebie, nie dbać o nic i być obojętnym, do tego się powinno dążyć. – Czyż jest możebnym do osiągnięcia ten stan bez czucia zupełnego? – Dochodzi się do niego doświadczeniem życiowym i myśleniem. Niech pani pamięta, że najdrobniejsza przyjemność, chwilowe zadowolenie kosztuje nas zawsze drożej, niżeli jest w istocie warte. Przeciętny człowiek nie zapłaci tysiąca rubli za gruszkę, dajmy na to, bo rozumie się, że byłoby to szaleństwem i zresztą zna wartość tysiąca i gruszki, ale z kapitału życia gotów rozchodować tysiące na bagatele – na miłostkę, która trwa przez czas dojrzewania gruszki za dwa grosze, bo nie myślał nigdy nad kosztownością wprost bezcenną własnej energii życiowej, oślepia się jak byk, kiedy mu torreador zamigoce czerwoną płachtą, i za to oślepienie płaci kawałem życia. Większość umiera nie z naturalnej konieczności jak lampa, kiedy się nafta wypali, tylko z bankructwa, z roztrwonienia sił na głupstwa tysiąc razy mniej warte od jednego dnia istnienia. – Nie chciałabym takiego zimnego i wyrachowanego życia, bez szaleństw, marzeń i miłości. – Świat i tak by się nie zapadł w nicość, choćby się ludzie nie kochali. – Lepiej by się już zabić niż żyć i usychać jak drzewo. – Samobójstwo to ordynarny krzyk zwierzęcia, które cierpi, to bunt atomu przeciw prawom ogólnym, a do tego krzyk, w którym może zostać coś z bólu świadomości i trwać wieki w przestrzeniach. Trzeba wypalić się spokojnie do ostatka – w tym jest szczęście. – Takim jest szczęście? – zapytała przejęta jakimś zimnem. – Tak. Spokój jest szczęściem. Negowanie wszystkiego, zabijanie siebie w pragnieniach, w żądzach, wyrywanie z siebie złudzeń i zachcianek. Jest to wziąć swoją duszę w garść świadomości i nie pozwolić się rozmieniać dla głupstwa. – Któż zechce żyć w takim jarzmie? jakaż dusza wytrzyma? – Dusza – to świadomość. – Nic prócz kamiennej obojętności, spokoju! Nic nigdy; wolę już tak zwyczajnie żyć. – Jest jeszcze jeden środek: najlepszym lekarstwem na cierpienia mózgu jest rozszerzenie serc naszych, zjednoczenie się z przyrodą. – Dajmy spokój, nie lubię tego, to mnie porusza. Milczeli długo. Starzec wpatrywał się w wodę i mruczał coś szeptem, a Janka rozmyślała. – Wszystko głupstwo! – zaczął znowu. – Patrz pani i podziwiaj choćby wodę, starczy ci na długo. Przypatruj się gwiazdom, ptakom, żywiołom; śledź rozrost drzew, wsłuchaj się w wichry, pij wonie i barwy, a wszędzie znajdziesz cuda niesłychane, wiecznie trwające, doświadczysz rozkoszy niewypowiedzianych. Wystarczy ci to zupełnie za życie wśród ludzi. Nie patrz tylko okiem pospolitaka; bo wtedy najpiękniejszy śpiew ptaków będzie krzykiem; najwspanialsze lasy – opałem; w zwierzętach zobaczysz tylko mięso na pokarm; w łąkach – siano; bo wtedy zamiast czuć, będziesz obrachowywać. – Wszyscy są takimi. – Jest niewielu, którzy z księgi przyrody czytają i biorą dla siebie pokarm żywota. Znowu zapadli w milczenie. Słońce chyliło się za wzgórza drugiego brzegu, jakby wypalone świeciło coraz zimniej, krwawiąc wodę ostatnimi zorzami. Kępy drzew jakby się kurczyły, bo wydawały się niższe a szersze. Żółtość nadbrzeżnych piasków pociągała się szarością zmroku. Dalekie horyzonty zdawały się zapadać w mgłach, podnoszących się niby dymy dopalającego się słońca. Spokój był jeszcze głębszy i rozwłóczył się sennością nad ziemią, jakby senną po trudach dnia. Janka rozmyślała nad słowami starca i smutek jakiś cichy, posępny napełniał jej serce i przysłaniał mózg lękiem niejasnym; ogarniało ją bierne poddanie się, rodzaj wewnętrznego odrętwienia. Powstała do odejścia, bo było już prawie szaro na świecie. – Idzie pan? – Czas już, kawał drogi do Warszawy. – Pójdziemy razem. Złożył wędkę w laskę, rybki złowione wpuścił do blaszanej puszki i zaczął iść dość prędko. – Nie wiem, jak się pani nazywa – zaczął wolno – nic mnie to nie obchodzi, ale widzę, że musi pani być nie bardzo dobrze na świecie. Ja jestem stary wariat, jak mnie nazywają moi sąsiedzi; stary mason, jak dodają kumoszki staromiejskie; jestem sam i pogodzony z losem, czekam końca... Coś, kiedyś tam cierpiało się, kochało, ale to już dawno przeszło, dawno! – szeptał wpatrując się w jakąś przeszłość odległą, z bladym uśmiechem wspomnienia. – Największym dobrem człowieka jest to, że może zapominać, inaczej nie mógłby żyć zupełnie. Nic to panią nie obchodzi, prawda? Bredzę czasami i już się łapię na rozmawianiu z samym sobą, zapominam często, ot, starość. Masz pani dobrą twarz, więc jako doświadczony, poradzę ci: ile razy cierpisz, zawodzi cię wszystko, boli cię życie – uciekaj z miasta, idź w pola, oddychaj powietrzem czystym, kąp się w słońcu, wpatruj się w niebo, myśl o nieskończoności i módl się... a zapomnisz o wszystkim. Uczujesz się lepszą i silniejszą. Nędza dzisiejszych ludzi pochodzi z oderwania się od przyrody i od Boga, z osamotnienia wewnętrznego. I jeszcze jedno ci powiem: przebaczaj wszystko i miej litość dla wszystkiego. Ludzie są źli przez głupotę, bądź dobrą. Najwyższa mądrość jest najgłębszą dobrocią. Nie trwoń sił na głupstwa. Ja codziennie tutaj jestem, póki ciepło. Może się kiedy spotkamy. No, bądź pani szczęśliwą. – Kiwnął jej głową na pożegnanie i uśmiechnął się życzliwie. Długo patrzyła za nim, aż jej zniknął gdzieś koło kościoła Panny Marii. Przetarła oczy, bo się jej wydało, że uległa jakiejś halucynacji. – Nie – szepnęła, bo jeszcze czuła na swojej twarzy to czyste spojrzenie starości pogodnej, słyszała głos jego: – Bądź dobrą! Módl się! Przebaczaj! – powtarzała idąc ulicami. – Przebaczaj! – i widziała ojca, później teatr, Cabińskiego, Majkowską, Kotlickiego, M–me Annę, Sowińską, i przypomniała sobie te dni, w które była głodną i sponiewieraną w swojej godności ludzkiej, swoje cierpienia. – Bądź dobrą – i znowu widziała Mirowską, która najboleśniejsze krzywdy zbywała uśmiechem, która nikomu nigdy nic złego nie zrobiła, a była pośmiewiskiem całego towarzystwa; Wolską, co kosztem własnego życia wydzierała dziecko śmierci, którą oszukano i pchnięto w nędzę; nianię, poświęcającą się dla cudzych dzieci; inspicjenta; chłopów na wsi, traktowanych niby zwierzęta; robotników wyzyskiwanych; szalbierstwa, oszustwa, zbrodnie, o których ciągle słyszała i które się działy zawsze i ciągle. Czuła, że się w niej coś trzęsie, łamie, krzyczy; że nabrzmiewa bólem jakimś powszechnym, że wszystkie niesprawiedliwości, wszystkie krzywdy, wszystkie łzy, cierpienia stają przed nią, a jakiś głos poważny mówi z góry: – Bądź dobrą... przebaczaj... módl się... – a śmiech szyderczy zrywa się dokoła jakby w odpowiedzi. Przyszła do mieszkania i długo nie mogła się uspokoić. Chwytała się za głowę, tak jej się tam plątało wszystko, zazębiało i tłoczyło ze zgiełkiem, a ona nie wiedziała, gdzie prawda, i nie wiedziała, gdzie fałsz. Bo ujrzała w jakimś olśnieniu jasnowidztwa, że źli i dobrzy zarówno cierpią, że wszyscy się szamoczą, wszyscy krzyczą o zbawienie jakieś i płaczą na życie. – Oszaleję! oszaleję! – szeptała. Rano przybiegł Władek. Był dzisiaj taki dobry, tak ją całował po rękach, że zwróciła na to uwagę. Narzekał na Cabińskiego, żalił się długo na matkę. Patrzyła zimno na niego i zaraz prawie zrozumiała, że chciał od niej pożyczyć pieniędzy. – Kup mi pudru, bo muszę już dzisiaj iść do teatru. Podniósł się z ochotą. – Zamknij te drzwi, bo się będę ubierać. Zamknął drzwi do jej pokoju na zatrzask, od którego miał swój klucz, i poszedł. Na ulicy, prawie przed bramą, zobaczył mecenasa. Błysnęła mu myśl jakaś, bo się uśmiechnął i przystąpił serdecznie do starego. – Dzień dobry szanownemu mecenasowi. – Dzień dobry, jakże zdrowie, hę? – Dziękuję, ja jestem zdrów zupełnie, tylko panna Orłowska. Właśnie prosiła mnie dyrektorowa, aby w jej imieniu dowiedzieć się o chorą... – Co? Panna Janina chora? Mówili mi za kulisami, ale nie wierzyłem, myślałem... – Chora, właśnie biegnę po lekarstwo. – To niebezpieczne? – O nie; ale chce się pan mecenas naocznie przekonać? Mecenas poruszył się gwałtownie, ale rzekł skromnie, poprawiając binokli: – Doprawdy, chciałbym, chciałem już nieraz, ale ona taka nieprzystępna. – Ułatwię panu. – Żartujesz pan, jakżeby można... Choć moją prawdziwą życzliwość... – Można. Masz pan klucz od zatrzasku. Przyjmie pana, mówiła mi nawet, że z przyjemnością zobaczyłaby znajomych u siebie; cóż pan chcesz, tak samotnie przepędza dnie całe. – Ale... jeśli... – Idź pan, skoro dla mnie była widzialną, to tym bardziej dla mecenasa. Ja za godzinę przyjdę, to sobie posiedzimy. Odszedł śpiesznie. Mecenas przecierał binokle, kręcił się w miejscu i jeszcze nie mógł się zdecydować wejść lub nie, gdy Władek się zawrócił i zawołał: – Panie! Mecenasie mój złoty, niech mi mecenas pożyczy pięć rubli. Musiałbym Cabińskiego szukać, żeby dał pieniędzy, a tu lekarstwo zaraz jest potrzebnym. Nieprzyjemny wziąłem na siebie obowiązek, ale cóż robić... koleżeństwo. Oddam mecenasowi wieczorem, tylko o dyskrecję proszę i o przebaczenie, mój mecenasie. Mecenas chętnie sięgnął po pugilares i dając dziesięć rubli rzekł: – Z przyjemnością, proszę. Jeżeli będzie potrzeba więcej, powiedz pan tylko pannie Janinie, niech słówko powie. Władek z pieniędzmi odszedł pogwizdując wesoło. Mecenas poszedł, otworzył drzwi po cichu, rozebrał się z palta w przedpokoju i wszedł. Janka czesała się nie zwracając uwagi na otwieranie drzwi, bo myślała, że to Władek wraca. Mecenas od drzwi pokasływał i z wyciągniętą ręką szedł ku niej. Zerwała się śpiesznie, narzucając chustkę na nagie ramiona. – Właśnie pan Władysław objaśnił mnie, że pani chora, więc grzechem nie jest odwiedzić – mówił prędko, poprawił binokli i uśmiechał się swoim mdłym, zdawkowym uśmiechem. Janka patrzyła na niego zdumiona, dopiero poczuwszy dotknięcie jego zimnej i wilgotnej ręki poczerwieniała cała, rzuciła się ku drzwiom, aż chustka zsunęła się na ziemię, odsłaniając wspaniale zakreślone ramiona, i zawołała, energicznym gestem otwierając drzwi: – Wyjdź pan! – Ależ słowo honoru, nie miałem myśli nawet ubliżać pani. Owszem, jako szczerze życzliwy, chciałem przyjść ze słowem współczucia. Pan Władysław... – Jest nikczemnikiem. – Na to zgoda, ale nie potrzebuje pani się gniewać na mnie i wyrażać swoje oburzenie aż w ten sposób, jest to troszeczkę... – Proszę, wyjdź pan – wołała trzęsąc się z gniewu. – Komediantka! Komediantka, słowo honoru daję – szeptał kładąc pośpiesznie palto, bo był zirytowany i obrażony. Zatrzasnął drzwi za sobą ze złością. – A nędznik, a!... i ja należałam do takiego człowieka, ja!... ach!... Szakale, nie ludzie, szakale! Nie można tknąć się niczego, bo wszędzie błoto. I tak się w niej spotęgowało to oburzenie, że krzyczała prawie głośno przez łzy: – Podli! podli! podli! Wkrótce przyszedł Władek; przyniósł puder, butelkę wódki i przekąski w papierze. Patrzył się na nią i rozglądał po pokoju. – Był tutaj mecenas! – rzuciła mu szorstko. Aktor cynicznie się roześmiał i zawołał knajpiarskim żargonem: – Skantowałem go. Urządzimy sobie małą frajdkę. Chciała mu rzucić w twarz tę jego podłość, ale błyskawicznie zadźwięczały w jej uszach słowa: – Bądź dobrą... przebaczaj!... – Powstrzymała się i zaczęła się śmiać, ale tak ostro, spazmatycznie i długo, że aż się rzuciła na łóżko i tarzając się po nim, przez ten śmiech histeryczny i straszny powtarzała: – Bądź dobrą... Przebaczaj... Cha! cha! cha! –––– Po tygodniowej przerwie rozpoczęło się znowu dawne ciężkie życie, cięższa niż przedtem walka, bo już tylko o chleb. Tak samo jak przedtem śpiewała w chórach, ubierała się, patrzyła przez kurtynę na publiczność, której coraz mniej przychodziło; tak samo snuła się w antraktach po scenie, garderobach, słuchała szeptów, muzyki, kłótni; ale jak różne były jej uczucia i myśli, jak inną była i niepodobną do tej dawnej Janki! Nie szukała już w oczach publiczności zapału i miłości sztuki, nie rzucała wyzywających spojrzeń do pierwszych rzędów, bo ją nędza nauczyła obliczać ze sceny publiczność i stąd wyciągać wnioski co do wysokości akonta. Nauczyła się z głodu zabierać potajemnie chleb z rekwizytorni, używany często na scenę, i w drodze do domu go zjadała; często było to jej jedyne, całodzienne pożywienie. Nikt jej nie admirował i nie odprowadzał, nie sprzeczała się już więcej o sztukę. Kotlicki gdzieś przepadł. Mecenas się pogniewał i nie przychodził, a Władek tylko czasami z nią rozmawiał i coraz rzadziej zaglądał do niej tłumacząc się, że matka coraz słabsza i musi przy niej przesiadywać. Wiedziała, że kłamał, ale mu nie przeczyła, bo jej był zupełnie obojętnym. Czuła do niego głęboką pogardę, ale jakby przez nieświadomą już pamięć tych słonecznych chwil nie potrafiła zerwać z nim zupełnie. Traktowała go zimno, nie pozwalała się całować, ale nie mogła mu powiedzieć wprost – podły, bo był jakby ostatnim ogniwem, łączącym się z jej dziwną duszą. Schudła ogromnie; twarz jej, o niezdrowej, sinawej cerze, pokryły żółtawe plamy i z powiększonych, szklistych oczów patrzał głód ciągły, stały, okropny! Chodziła po teatrzyku niby cień, cicha i spokojna na pozór, ale z tym uczuciem wiecznego głodu, który jej szarpał wnętrzności; zdeterminowana już na wszystko. Były dni całe spędzane bez odrobiny pożywienia, w których czuła jakąś pustkę bolesną pod czaszką i w których się jej tylko w mózgu to jedno błyskało – jeść! Najeść się!... Poza tym wszystko znikło i nie miało znaczenia. Podobna nędza panowała w całym towarzystwie. Kobiety radziły sobie, jak mogły; ale mężczyźni, zwłaszcza uczciwsi, sprzedawali, co tylko mieli, nawet peruki, aby wprost nie umrzeć z głodu. Ileż to trwogi przynosił wieczór każdy. – Czy się będzie grać? Ten szept słychać było wszędzie, przedzierał się na ogródek, po którym hulał zbyt często jesienny wicher, brzmiał pod pustą werandą, wymawiany przez garsonów, na próżno wyczekujących na gości. Powtarzał go Gold, skulony z zimna w swojej budce kasjerskiej. Cisza przygnębiająca panowała w garderobach. Najdowcipniejsze kawały Glasa nie potrafiły rozchmurzyć oczów zasępionych troską. Charakteryzowali się niedbale. Nikt się ról nie uczył, bo każdy z trwogą czekał przedstawienia, łaził koło kasy i szeptał: – Czy się grać będzie? Cabiński codziennie wystawiał nową sztukę i pustki były tak samo. Dał: Podróż po Warszawie – pustki. Grali Zbójców – pustki. Grali takie bomby, jak Don Cezar de Bezan, Posąg komandora, Wróżka la Voison – pustki i pustki. – Jak Boga kocham, czego chcecie? – wołał dyrektor do publiczności przez kurtynę. – Pan myślisz, że oni wiedzą sami? Gdyby było trzysta osób, to by z pewnością zjawiło się jeszcze trzysta, ale jak jest pięćdziesiąt z dodatkiem zimna i deszczu, to zostaje tylko dwadzieścia – tłumaczył Cabińskiemu redaktor, który sam jeden został z licznych znajomych przychodzących za kulisy, bo reszta rozpierzchła się razem z pierwszymi deszczami. – To jest stado, które dzisiaj nie wie, gdzie się jutro tłoczyć będzie – powiedział pan Piotr nienawistnie. O tak, nienawidzili tej publiczności i modlili się do niej. Przeklinali ją, nazywali stadem, bydłem, grozili pięściami, pluli na nią, ale niech się tylko zjawiła w większej ilości, padali przed nią na twarz i czuli głęboką wdzięczność do tej kapryśnej pani, która miała humor codziennie inny i codziennie kogo innego darzyła swoimi względami. – Ulicznica! Ulicznica! – szeptał groźnie Topolski. – Dzisiaj u mocarza, jutro u cyrkowca! – Prawdęś powiedział, ale ci to nie da ani rubla – odpowiedział Wawrzecki, którego humor się jeszcze trzymał, ale już zgorzkniały i cierpki, bo Mimi wyjechała z towarzystwa angażując się do Poznania. Rozjeżdżali się już po trochu, choć cały tydzień było jeszcze czasu do końca sezonu. Chóry szczególniej zupełnie się prawie rozsypały, bo najwięcej cierpiały nędzy. Deszcze padały rano, w południe i wieczorem. Atmosfera w teatrze robiła się wprost nie do wytrzymania. Przeciągi w garderobach, błoto na podłogach, bo przez wszystkie dachy przeciekał deszcz; zimno wyganiało wprost. Jance się zdawało, że ten teatr rozpada się z wolna i zagrzebuje wszystkich pod ruinami. A tamten, na placu Teatralnym, stał mocno. Poczerniał od deszczów, wydawał się jej surowszym, potężniejszym jeszcze i przejmował ją jakąś niewytłumaczoną, pobożną trwogą, ile razy patrzyła na niego. Zdawało się jej czasami, że ten ogromny gmach opiera swoje kolumny na całych stosach trupów, że pije krew, życie, mózgi ich wszystkich i tym tak rośnie i potężnieje. W swoich snach halucynacyjnych, które ją coraz częściej nawiedzały, patrzyła się nieraz oko w oko ze sztuką i umierała z przerażenia, bo to nie była jedna z tych słodkich, niebiańskich muz, jak je przedstawiali malarze i poeci. Była to groźna twarz Diany Taurydzkiej, surowa i zacięta nieubłagalnością. Nie było litości na jej gładkim, dziewiczym czole, przerżniętym zmarszczką skupienia; na ustach miała wyraz krwiożerczej siły, a oczy były pełne jakiejś boskiej surowości i patrzyły daleko – w nieskończoność; zimne dla nędzy ludzkiej, obojętne na krzyki i śmiertelne szamotanie tych, co się rwali do niej i chcieli ją posiąść. Nieśmiertelna i niezdobyta! – Zwariuję, zwariuję! – szeptała nieraz Janka ściskając rozpaloną głowę, bo takie sny, takie halucynacje nękały ją jeszcze więcej niż głód. Była jeszcze jedna rzecz, która ją śmiertelnie przyciszała, że całymi godzinami wsłuchiwała się w siebie; godzinami myślała o tych dziwnych, nieokreślonych wrażeniach i uczuciach, jakie ją przenikały coraz częściej. Czuła, że się w niej dzieje coś strasznego, że te nagłe drgania, te płacze, które ją porywały, nie wiadomo dlaczego, te szalone zmiany usposobienia, którym się poddawała, te cierpienia – dziwne są jakieś, nienaturalne i pochodzą z czegoś, o czym myśleć się bała. Nie miała matki ani nikogo, komu by mogła się zwierzyć i kto by ją objaśnił, ale przyszła chwila, że instynktem kobiecym poznała, że będzie matką. Płakała po tym odkryciu długo, ale nie były to łzy rozpaczy, tylko jakiegoś litościwego rozrzewnienia, czułości i wstydu zarazem. Poczuła wtedy, że śmierć stanęła za nią i stoi tak blisko, że aż ją dreszcz szaleństwa przenikał całą i rzucał w bezmyślną, apatyczną obojętność. Przestawała myśleć poddając się biernie, z fatalizmem ludzi długo cierpiących albo potężnym ciosem zdruzgotanych, jakiejś fali, która ją niosła, i nie pytała nawet gdzie. Raz, nie mogąc już wytrzymać męczarni głodu, zaczęła szukać co do sprzedania. Przetrząsła kosze gorączkowo. Miała tylko kilka lekkich, eleganckich, obwieszonych wstążkami kostiumów teatralnych. Kosztowały ją drogo i przywodziły na pamięć szereg wieczorów przepędzonych w upojeniu na scenie... Sowińska codziennie znowu przypominała zaległe komorne, a mękę tego codziennego trapienia czuła okropnie. Nie mogła jej teraz prosić o sprzedanie tych resztek, bo bez skrupułów zabrałaby pieniądze. Sama postanowiła sprzedać. Zawinęła w papier kostium i wyszła na schody wyczekiwać handlarza, ale po podwórzu chodził stróż, mijały się służące, przez szyby okien widziała twarze kobiet, które ją nieraz obrzucały pogardliwymi spojrzeniami. Nie, tutaj nie mogła, bo za chwilę cały dom wiedziałby o jej nędzy. Poszła do sąsiedniego domu i czekała niedługo. – Handel! handel! – wołał jakiś stary Żyd zgniecionym głosem. Zawołała na niego. Handlarz się obejrzał i przyszedł. Stary był o tyle, o ile brudny. Poszła za nim na jakieś schody. – Pani co przeda? Worek z kijem na schodach położył i chudą, o zaczerwienionych oczach twarz wyciągnął ku paczce. – Tak. Rozwinęła papier. Żyd kostium w brudne ręce wziął, rozpostarł pod słońce, obejrzał, obrócił kilka razy, uśmiechnął się niedostrzegalnie, złożył z powrotem w papier, zawinął, podniósł worek i kij i dopiero powiedział: – Taki cymes to nie dla mnie – i schodził ze schodów cmokając drwiąco. – Tanio sprzedam – zawołała za nim. – Żeby choć rubla, choć pół – myślała z trwogą. – Może pani ma stare buciki, suknie, poduszki, ja kupię, ale taki towar to nie żaden kurant. Kto to kupi? Śmiecie!... – Tanio sprzedam – szepnęła. – Ny, co ja mam dać? – Rubla. – Żebym tak zdrów był, co to nie warto i dwadzieścia kopiejek. Co to warto, kto to kupi? – i wrócił, rozwinął i znowu obojętnie oglądał. – Same wstążki kosztowały mnie kilka rubli. Zamilkła zgadzając się już w duchu na cenę. – Wstążkes! co to jest, same kawałki – gadał oglądając prędko. – Ny, trzydzieści kopiejek dam. Bierze pani? Na moje sumienie, więcej nie mogę, mam dobre serce, ale nie mogę. Ny, mam płacić? Ten handel sprawił jej taki wstręt, takim wstydem przepoił i tak ją rozżalił, że chciała już wszystko rzucić i uciec. Żyd pieniądze wyliczył, zabrał kostium i poszedł. Zobaczyła go jeszcze przez okno, jak na podwórzu w pełnym świetle dnia oglądał jeszcze raz spódniczki. – Co z tym zrobić? – szeptała bezradnie, ściskając lepkie z brudu miedziaki. Była winna za mieszkanie, w bufecie teatralnym, kilku koleżankom, ale nie myślała już o tym; z tymi pieniędzmi tylko poszła do sklepiku kupić sobie co jeść. Wróciła do mieszkania i zjadłszy przyniesione ze sobą wiktuały chciała się trochę przespać, ale przyszła Sowińska mówiąc, że tu na nią już z pół godziny czeka jakaś służąca, i zaraz weszła rozczerwieniona i zapłakana służąca Niedzielskiej. – Proszę panienki, niech też panienka idzie ze mną, bo moja pani już bardzo źle i prosi koniecznie do siebie. – Pani Niedzielska taka chora? – zawołała zrywając się z łóżka i śpiesznie kładąc kapelusz. – Już ksiądz od Augustianów był po południu z Panem Jezusem, ledwo ino zipi – szeptała przez łzy stara powiernica i sługa – inom tyla mogła zrozumieć, co mówiła, żeby lecieć po panienkę, chce się widzieć koniecznie. A pan Władysław gdzie jest? – A skądże ja mogę wiedzieć, przecież powinien być przy matce. – Powinien, jużci, że powinien, ale taki i on syn – szepnęła głucho. – Już od tygodnia nie zajrzał do domu, bo się z moją panią tak strasznie pokłócili. Mój Boże! mój Boże! Tak klął, tak wymyślał, chciał jaże bić moją panią. O Panie miłosierny, to za to, że go tak silnie kochała, że sobie odejmowała od gemby, a dawała mu cięgiem pieniądze. Była skąpa, nie chciała dochtora ni leków nijakich, aby ino nie kosztowało, a on! O! skarze go Pan Bóg ciężko za te łzy matczyne. Ja wiem, że panienka temu niewinowata, tak se miarkuję... ale... – mówiła cicho, drepcząc obok Janki i obcierając co chwila końcem chustki, w jaką była okryta, oczy czerwone od płaczu i bezsenności. Janka prawie nic nie słyszała z tej mowy, bo gwar i szum ulicy, i chlapanie wody spływającej rynnami na trotuary zagłuszały wszystko. Szła tylko dlatego, że ją umierająca wzywała. W pierwszym pokoju było prawie pełno osób, przeszła go mówiąc powitanie, ale nikt jej nie odpowiedział i wszystkie oczy śledziły ją z jakąś szczególną ciekawością. W pokoju, gdzie Niedzielska leżała, siedziało także kilka osób koło jej łóżka. Poszła prosto do chorej. Stara leżała wznak, ale już od progu trzymała w niej oczy utkwione. Rozmawiający umilkli tak prędko, że Jankę ta cisza przejęła jakimś dreszczem dziwnym. Spotkała się ze spojrzeniem Niedzielskiej i już nie mogła się od niego oderwać. Usiadła przy łóżku witając ją półgłosem. Stara schwyciła ją za rękę silnie i cichym głosem o niezmiernie mocnym akcencie zapytała: – Gdzie Władek? Surowa zmarszczka zarysowała się na jej czole, coś jak nienawiść rozbłysła w żółtych białkach. – Nie wiem. Skądże ja mogę wiedzieć? – odpowiedziała prawie przestraszona. – Nie wiesz, złodziejko! ty nie wiesz, ukradłaś mi syna! – szeptała siląc się głos swój podnieść trochę, ale brzmiał głucho i dziko. Oczy się jej rozszerzały coraz więcej i świeciły groźbą i nienawiścią, usta sine trzęsły się nerwowo, a żółta wychudła twarz drgała ustawicznie. Uniosła się nieco i chrapliwie, jakby ostatkami sił, krzyknęła: – Ulicznico, złodziejko, ty... – i upadła w tył z głuchym jękiem wyczerpania. Janka, jakby uderzona prądem elektrycznym, zerwała się, ale ręka starej zacisnęła się tak silnie koło jej dłoni, że upadła z powrotem na krzesło nie mogąc wyrwać ręki. Spojrzała rozpaczliwie po wszystkich, ale twarze ich były groźne. Przymrużyła na chwilę oczy, aby nie widzieć tych żółtych, pomarszczonych twarzy kobiet, co stały na wprost niej, jak widma świecąc swoimi szkieletowatymi twarzami w półcieniu, w jakim tonął pokój. – To ta! Taka młoda i już... – Podła gadzina... – Ja bym zabiła jak psa, żeby tak z moim Antkiem zrobiła. – Na policję oddałabym, do prochowni. – Pod pręgierz za moich czasów stawiali takie... na ukaranie, pamiętam dobrze. – Cicho, cicho! – mitygował kobiety jakiś staruszek. – I dla niej to poleciał do komediantów, dla niej tyle tracił, dla takiego ostatniego tłomoka wybił matkę, ażebyś zmarniała, podła!... Syczały za nią i przed nią głosy nienawiścią i pogardą i złość sączyła się z ich słów i spojrzeń, i zalewała jej serce oceanem bólu i wstydu. Chciała zawołać: litości! ludzie, jam niewinna, ale pochylała coraz niżej głowę i coraz słabiej wiedziała, gdzie jest i co się z nią dzieje; miała już za słabą duszę na taki cios. Olbrzymia fala strachu zaczęła nią trząść, bo się jej zdawało, że ta ręka starej, trzymająca ją tak silnie, i te jej oczy okropne, wysadzone z orbit, ciągną w przepaść, że to już śmierć i koniec wszystkiego... Nie słyszała już później słów żadnych i nie widziała nikogo, prócz tej konającej kobiety. Jeszcze się chwilami chciała zerwać i uciec stąd, ale ten płomień woli przechodził tylko przez jej nerwy i nie uświadamiał się. Tyle poprzednich wrażeń i ten cios w samo serce zaćmiły jej mózg szaleństwem cichym. Pobladła straszliwie, siedziała jak martwa, wpatrzona w twarz konającej; te same strzępy myśli i obrazów kłębiły się jej pod czaszką, jak kiedyś; tak samo, jak kiedyś, zielonawa, ogromna masa wód zatapiała jej świadomość. Nie czuła nawet, że ją oderwano od starej i zepchnięto w kąt, gdzie stała nieruchoma i nieprzytomna. Niedzielska konała; jakby czekała tylko ze śmiercią na Jankę. Złość i nienawiść trzymały ją przy życiu kilka godzin dłużej. Teraz już się wszystko rozprzęgało. Leżała sztywna, wyprostowana, z rękami na kołdrze, którą szarpała odruchowo, i wpatrzona mętnymi źrenicami w górę, jakby w nieskończoność, w którą się staczała. Gromnica żółtawe światło rozlewała po jej twarzy, operlonej potem ostatniego wytężenia i męką konania. Włosy siwe, rozsypane w nieładzie, tworzyły rodzaj tła, na którym tym silniej odbijała się sucha głowa konającej, wstrząsana bezprzytomnym, strasznym drganiem konania. Dyszała ciężko i wolno, rzężała z wysiłkiem, chwytając powietrze sinymi ustami. Przekrzywiała chwilami twarz ze strasznie bolesnym kurczem ust i podnosiła rozwarte dłonie, jakby chciała rozerwać sobie gardło, aby zaczerpnąć więcej powietrza. Biały, obłożony gorączką język wysuwała spazmatycznie i tak w tym szamotaniu się ze śmiercią wyprężała się strasznie, że żyły jak postronki czarne naprężały się na jej skroniach i gardle. Cisza pełną była płaczów i łkań klęczących, i przejmującego jęku umierającej. Gorączkowo szeptane modlitwy, strumienie łez, szlochanie służącej i dzieci, i cały ten bolesny nastrój dusz rozlewał w powietrzu tragizm okropny i wstrząsający. Cienie w głębiach pokoju drgały, jakby pochłaniając to życie, co się tam rozlewało. Świeca na stoliku i gromnica rozlewały jakąś żółtość przenikającą bólem. Pokój napełnił się zupełnie klęczącymi, tylko ta, co tam była wyprostowana, nieprzytomna i umierająca, leżała jak tryumfatorka na swoim ostatnim posłaniu, królowała z tronu śmierci tym zgiętym do ziemi i żebrzącym zmiłowania. Jakiś staruszek, siwy jak gołąb, przedarł się do łoża, ukląkł, wyjął książkę z kieszeni i przy świetle gromnicy czytał psalmy pokutne. Głos miał czysty i dźwięczny, i te słowa psalmów jak szmer tęczowy, jak błyski pełne trwogi, łez potęgi i łaski rozlewały się nad głowami wszystkich. :"Zmiłuj się nade mną. Panie! bom chory jest, uzdrów mnie. Panie! boć udręczon jestem." :"Tyś jest ucieczką moją w utrapieniu, które mnie ogarnęło. O Boże! wyrwij mnie z męki..." :"Wiele jest biczów na grzesznika, ale ufającego w Panu miłosierdzie ogarnie..." :"Przyjaciele moi i bliscy moi naprzeciwko mnie stanęli..." :"A ci, którzy przy mnie byli, z daleka stali, a gwałt mi czynili i zdrady cały dzień wymyślali..." Dźwięki coraz mocniejsze rozchodziły się koliskami niby powiew potęgi ogromnej, która chyliła czoła niżej i rzucała je w proch ze łzami żalu, pokuty i prośby. Powtarzali wszyscy za czytającym i ten szmer głosów zmieszanych, przesiąkłych łzami, monotonnych – wyrwał Jankę z odrętwienia. Poczuła, że żyje jeszcze, uklękła w samym progu i spalonymi gorączką ustami szeptała te słodkie słowa, o których dawno zapomniała, i brała z nich jakieś głębokie pocieszenie, pełne smutku i rozrzewnienia. :"Obmyjesz mnie, a będę nad śnieg wybielony..." :"Nie odwracaj oblicza Twego ode mnie, boć będę podobnym do zstępującego do dołu..." :"Zgubisz wszystkich, którzy dręczą duszę moją, bom ja jest sługa Twój..." Powtarzała żarliwie i łzy jak perły toczyły się po jej twarzy, i jakby łączyły się ze łzami wszystkich, i obmywały jej duszę z bólów i pamięci, ale te łzy później tak zaczęły ją zalewać i dusić, ze podniosła się cicho i wyszła. Na ulicy spotkała Władka, biegnącego z pośpiechem i z trwogą; chciał się jej zapytać, ale poszła nie spojrzawszy nawet na niego. Nie czuła prawie nic, oprócz śmiertelnego zmęczenia. Wstąpiła do oświetlonego kościoła Świętej Anny na Krakowskim Przedmieściu, usiadła w ławce i siedziała. Patrzyła na oświetlony ołtarz, na tłum ludzi klęczących, słyszała poważny głos organu, śpiew jakiś szeroki; widziała, że na nią patrzą ze ścian i z ołtarzy spokojne i szczęśliwe twarze świętych, ale nic nie odczuwała. – Zgubisz wszystkich, którzy dręczą duszę moją. Zgubisz... zgubisz... – powtarzała bezmyślnie i wyszła z kościoła; nie, nie mogła się modlić, nie mogła. Spała po tym wszystkim głuchym, kamiennym snem, bez marzeń i halucynacji. Na drugi dzień Cabiński dał jej dużą rolę po Mimi; przyjęła obojętnie. Tak samo obojętnie poszła na pogrzeb Niedzielskiej. Szła w końcu orszaku, nie zauważona przez nikogo; obojętnie patrzyła na tysiące grobów powązkowskich i na trumnę i nic się w niej nie poruszyło nawet na dźwięk płaczów u grobu. Coś się w niej zerwało, jakby zdolność odczuwania tego, co się wkoło niej działo. Wieczorem poszła na przedstawienie; ubrała się jak zwykle i siedziała bezmyślnie zapatrzona w szeregi świec poprzylepianych do stołów, na pozapisywane ściany, to na szeregi aktorek, siedzących przed lustrami. Sowińska kręciła się ciągle po garderobie i przyglądała się jej ciekawie. Mówiły do niej, nie odpowiadała; zapadała co chwila w jakiś stan kataleptyczny, w którym się patrzy – nie widząc; żyje się – nie czując tego; a w głębi, na samym dnie mózgu miała odbicie konającej i tłoczyły się, i syczały te szepty krwawe, pomieszane z słowami psalmów pokutnych. Drgnęła naraz, bo jakiś dźwięk głosu doszedł ją ze sceny; przemknęło jej przez myśl, że to pewnie Grzesikiewicz, podniosła się i poszła. Władek stal na scenie i coś żywo rozmawiał z Majkowską całując ją w obnażone ramiona. Przystanęła w kulisie, bo jakieś uczucie bez nazwy zimnym, ostrzem prześlizgnęło się przez jej serce, ale przeszło prędko, budząc w niej pewną świadomość. – Panie Niedzielski! – zawołała. Aktor rzucił ramionami; po jego wygolonej twarzy przeleciał cień zniecierpliwienia i nudy; szepnął jeszcze do ucha Meli, zaśmiała się i wyszła, a on wolno, nie skrywając złego humoru, podszedł do niej. – Chciałaś czego? – zapytał opryskliwie. – Tak... Chciała mu powiedzieć, w chwilowym przypływie znękania, że jest nieszczęśliwą i chorą. Pragnęła usłyszeć jakieś cieplejsze słowo, czuła wprost potrzebę nieprzepartą poskarżenia się, popłakania na jakiejś piersi życzliwej, ale na ostry dźwięk jego głosu przypomniała sobie, ile wycierpiała przez niego, jaki on podły, więc te pragnienia jakby wcisnęła głębiej w siebie. – Czy będziemy grać dzisiaj? – Będziemy. W kasie jest ze sto rubli. – Mów dla mnie o pieniądze. – Cóż znowu! Na drwiny nie będę się wystawiać, zresztą zaraz idę do domu. Spojrzała na niego i odezwała się cichym, bezdźwięcznym głosem. – Odprowadzisz mnie, bo czuję się tak niedobrze. – Nie mam czasu, muszę natychmiast lecieć do domu, tam już wszyscy czekają na mnie. – Ach! jakiś ty podły, jakiś ty podły! – szepnęła. Aktor cofnął się nie wiedząc, co pokazać,w twarzy: śmiech czy też udawać obrażonego. – Do mnie to mówisz, do mnie, ty?... Nie śmiał zakląć. Ta dziewczyna zawsze swoim wzrokiem pani i dumną twarzą nakazywała mu szacunek, wtłaczała mu niejako do gardła brutalstwa, jakimi chciał zionąć na nią. – Do ciebie! Jesteś podły, najpodlejszy z ludzi, słyszysz! najpodlejszy! – Janciu! – zawołał, jakby się tym chciał zasłonić od jej zniewag. – Zabraniam tak panu mówić do mnie, to mnie znieważa. – Zwariowałaś czy co? Cóż to za heca! – wykrztusił ze złością. – Poznałam pana i pogardzam nim z całej duszy, – Phi! Także patetyczną wybrałaś sobie rolę? Czy to na debiut w warszawskim? Odpowiedziała spojrzeniem pogardy i odeszła. Sowińska przybiegła do niej i z tajemniczą a okrutną litością szepnęła: – Niechże się pani tak nie irytuje i nie trzeba się ściągać gorsetem. – Dlaczego? – Może szkodzić, bo to, bo... – i resztę dopowiedziała jej do ucha. Krew ją oblała rumieńcem wstydu, że Sowińska poznała jej stan, z którym się kryła. Nie miała już sił na odpowiedź ani czasu, bo trzeba było iść na scenę. Grali Emigrację chłopską, w pierwszym akcie wchodziła jako "lud". W garderobie męskiej tego wieczoru wybuchnęła burza. W antrakcie, przed obrazem tak zwanym Wigilijnym, Topolski, grający Bartka Kozicę, posłał do Cabińskiego list, rodzaj ultimatum, żądając pięćdziesiąt rubli dla siebie i Majkowskiej, bo inaczej nie będzie grać dalej. Zanim mu Cabiński odpowiedział, zaczął się wolno i wyczekująco rozcharakteryzowywać. Cabiński przyleciał prawie z płaczem. – Dwadzieścia rubli dam. O ludzie! ludzie!... – Pięćdziesiąt dasz – gramy dalej, a nie, to... – odkleił jeden wąs i zaczął ściągać botforty. – Jezus, Maria! Człowieku, ależ w kasie wszystkiego jest ze sto rubli, na koszta ledwie starczy. – Pięćdziesiąt rubli, i to natychmiast, bo będziesz sam kończył sztukę albo oddawał pieniądze publiczności – mówił spokojnie Topolski ściągając drugi botfort. – Myślałem dotychczas, że chociaż ty jeden jesteś człowiekiem! Pomyśl, co ty nam robisz wszystkim. – Widzisz dyrektor, rozbieram się. Antrakt się przeciągał, publiczność już krzyczeć i tupać zaczynała. – Nie, prędzej śmierci bym się spodziewał. Ty, najlepszy przyjaciel, ty... – Mój dyrektorze, bez gadania. Możesz sobie wszystkich okpiwać, ale ja się nie pozwolę. – Nie mam; jak ci teraz dam trzydzieści rubli, to już nie będzie czym teatru zapłacić – krzyczał rozpaczliwie Cabiński biegając po garderobie. – Powiedziałem: idziemy zaraz do domu... W ogródku robiło się istotne piekło krzyków i świstów. – Dobrze, masz pięćdziesiąt rubli, masz, rabujesz własnych kolegów, ale ciebie to nic nie obchodzi, bo będziesz miał za co założyć towarzystwo. Masz! ale z nami już kwita! – Nie martw się o moje towarzystwo, zostawię ci miejsce maszynisty. – Prędzej ty u mnie będziesz palta podawał, nim ja będę w twoim towarzystwie. – Milcz, błaźnie! – Zawołam policji, to cię zaraz uspokoi – krzyczał jak wściekły Cabiński. – Ja cię zaraz uspokoję, cyrkowcze – krzyknął Topolski dokompletowawszy już garderoby i schwycił Cabińskiego za kołnierz, kopnął go i wyrzucił z garderoby; sam pobiegł na scenę. Przedstawienia dokończono spokojnie, ale znowu przed kasą zaczęły się kłótnie. Stali zbitą gromadą, że tylko głowy i twarze świecące się od szmalcu, jakim zmywali charakteryzację, widać było w świetle. Wszyscy krzyczeli o pieniądze i żądali wypłaty zaległości. Pięście się wyciągały do okienka groźnie, spojrzenia rzucały błyskawice i głosy aż chrypły od wytężenia. Cabiński, jeszcze czerwony i drżący od tej zniewagi niedawnej, kłócił się z każdym i wymyślał chcąc tylko dawać zwykłe akonta. – Kto nie chce, niech idzie do Topolskiego. Wszystko mi jedno. Janka podsunęła się pod okienko. – Dyrektorze, obiecał mi dzisiaj dać dyrektor. – Nie mam! – Ale ja także nie mam – prosiła cicho. – Innym nie daję, a tak natarczywie się nie upominają. – Panie Cabiński, ja prawie umieram z nędzy – powiedziała prosto. – To zarób sobie pani. Wszystkie dają sobie jakoś radę... Lubię naiwne, ale na scenie... Komediantka! Idź pani do Topolskiego, to da forszus. – O! z pewnością, Topolski nie pozwoli swojemu towarzystwu cierpieć nędzy i zapłaci, co się komu należy, nie będzie ludzi oszukiwał – wybuchnęła energicznie. – To możesz pani zaraz iść do niego i u mnie nie pokazywać się więcej – zawołał ze złością, do pasji doprowadzony wzmianką o Topolskim. – Słuchaj no dyrektor, psia twarz! – zaczął Glas, ale Janka nie słuchała już dalej i przedzierając się przez tłum, wyszła. – Zarób sobie... Szła ulicami prawie pustymi. Światło latarń miało jakąś gromniczną żółtość posępną i oświecało pustkę i ciszę, jaka zalegała ulice i zaułki. Głęboki granat nieba rozciągał się nad miastem niby olbrzymi paldament, poprzetykany gwiazdami świecącymi jasno. Ulicami zawiewał wiatr chłodny i przejmował ją do kości zimnem. – Zarób sobie... – powtórzyła przed Wielkim Teatrem, przystając. Przyszła tutaj bezwiednie. Gmach pociemniały, jakby zasypiający w ciszy nocy, stał mocno, szeregi kolumn majaczyły w cieniach ponurymi konturami. Popatrzyła na niego i poszła z powrotem. Ból nieznośny niby obręczą rozpaloną ściskał jej głowę; była tak znękaną, że miała chwilami nieprzepartą chęć usiąść gdzie nad rynsztokiem i siedzieć. To znowu uczuwała się w stanie takiej rozpaczliwej świadomości nędzy swojej, że gotową była się oddać pierwszemu lepszemu, gdyby tego zażądał i gdyby tylko mogła się pozbyć tego drżenia w sobie bolesnego, tego prawie zamierania, jakie czuła. Wlokła się ulicami ociężale, bo już nie wiedziała, co robić ze sobą, i ten chłód nocy, cisza i to śmiertelne zmęczenie dawały jej jakąś rozkosz bólu. Przed oczyma jej snuły się tylko jakieś widma, jakieś błyski, że nie wiedziała, gdzie jest, co się z nią dzieje. Czuła tylko to jedno, że dłużej nie wytrzyma. – Co dalej? – pytała się bezmyślnie, patrząc przed siebie. Cisza miasta usypiającego i cisza przestrzeni granatowej była jakby odpowiedzią. Czuła, że coraz szybciej, szybciej stacza się po jakiejś pochyłości, leci już, a tam, w końcu tej drogi, majaczy przed nią rozkrzyżowany trup Niedzielskiej. – Śmierć! – odpowiadała sobie. – Śmierć!... – i wpatrywała się w tę twarz srogą, ale już martwą, ze łzami zastygłymi na policzkach, i nie trwoga ją ogarniała, ale cisza wielka. Oglądała się dookoła, jakby przyczyn tej głębokiej ciszy szukała obok siebie. Myślała jeszcze o ojcu, o teatrze, o sobie, ale tak, jakby o rzeczach, które może widziała kiedyś, o których może czytała. – Co dalej? – pytała się głośno, kiedy się znowu znalazła w domu; nie mogła już po prostu zobaczyć ani wyobrazić sobie tego jutra. – W tym stanie nie mogę być w teatrze, nie mogę być nigdzie; ale co dalej? – to zapytanie, które się jej bezwiednie wyrywało, biło ją raz po raz niby obuchem w głowę. Dzień się zrobił i zalewał pokój mętnym światłem, a ona jeszcze siedziała na dawnym miejscu i z wpadniętymi głęboko oczami, ustami czarnymi od gorączki szeptała, zapatrzona bezmyślnie w okno: – Co dalej? Co dalej? Komediantka X